The Kingdom of Skyrim
by PcolaTy
Summary: Rated M for gore and other adult themes later on. Gunjar Shield-Crusher, defeated and broken throughout life joined the Stormcloaks after his family was murdered by the Thalmor. Join him on his adventure as he travels across Skyrim. Future Male Dragonborn x Elisif. Constructive reviews welcomed, but not flaming reviews! Proof reader wanted
1. Unbound Pt 1

**Authors note: **I have decided to start writing this story and keeping it updated along with my other story, **The Adventures of Olaf Bluetooth**. I have had to play the game a whole lot more in order to get a good idea of how to portray the Stormcloak side of the rebellion and finally figured out a good way of portraying them without the biases that many seem to have on them. Also, the format of the dialog is the way I myself know how to write stories that is comfortable to me, so please do not have berate me for it.

23 First Seed 4E 201 10:59 AM

"Some say that when you die, your whole life achievements and disasters flashes back to you." The prisoner solemnly thought as he was reluctantly walking up to the executioners block.

23 First Seed 4E 201

Four hours earlier

"Hey, wake up" Ralf said to his slumbering comrade in front of him.

"Ugh, my head hearts. Ralof, what happened? I remember that while in camp, the imperials charged, but one struck my head with the butt of his sword and knocked me unconscious."

"We were ambushed by the Imperials Gunjar, we were no match for them as we were not ready. They literally caught us with our pants down." Ralof chuckled remembering running out of his tent in nothing but underwear.

"Who is that in front of Lord Ulfric?" Gunjar asked noticing another man in the cart that he did not recognize from the rebellion.

"This man was caught trying to steal the Imperials horses, but was caught by a battlemage." Ralof explained remembering how the man crapped his pants realizing it was the Imperial army that he stole from.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell." Lokir said scowling at the Stormcloaks in his company.

"We are all brothers and sisters in bondage now thief." Ralof countered eyeing the theif.

"And what is wrong with him, huh?" Lokir asked eyeing the strange man in front of him.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." Gunjar and Ralof both shouted at the same time un-easing the thief in their company.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? But, if they've captured you…. Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we are going, but Sovngarde awaits." Ralof solemnly said while looking at his comrade.

"Hey, Gunjar, what's wrong? Apart from the death portion that is." Ralof asked noting Gunjar's seemingly depressed state.

"Just remembering my past, that is all." Gunjar stated while tearing up.

"Do you want to talk about it? Seeing how we are going to die, might as well talk about it so that you can at least die of a sound mind." Ralof said wondering why this was the first time Gunjar brought up his past.

"I guess I should start at the beginning of why I joined the Stormcloaks".

5 Evening Star 4E 200

"How dare you side with the very man that had murdered my Husband Gunjar!" Elisif fumed

"And what would you have me do Elisif, sit and watch the Empire destroy what is left of Talos's Empire?" Gunjar yelled.

"I expected you to stay loyal to the Empire, to me, and to Skyrim. Instead, you decide to up and join that traitorous man and his insurrection." Elisif said still seated on her bed

"Elisif, we've been friends since childhood, and you know full well that ever since the Empire capulated to the Thalmor during the Great War, the Empire has been slowly in decline. Ulfric's rebellion is an opportunity to rebuild the Empire as it once was before the Thalmor got involved." Gunjar explained to Elisif

"I am sorry Gunjar, but even if we were the best of friends, I cannot even bear to look at you anymore, you've betrayed my trust in you to the point that I want you to leave Solitude. I'm sorry, but I married Torygg and not you."

"I understand Elisif, and am truly sorry that you are in this situation. I pray to the divines

"Thane Firebeard, can you ensure that the Guards do not interfere with Gunjar leaving?" Elisif asked looking towards her Steward.

"Yes my Jarl, I'll alert the guards to leave Gunjar alone."

"Thank you Falk Firebeard." Gunjar said as he turned to leave the Blue Palace. As Gunjar left the Blue Palace for what he believed to be the last time, Elisif retreated to her chambers.

Present Time

"That is harsh man, I remember when you first came to Windhelm, you were a broken man, but no one ever asked." Ralof said as he caught sight of Helgan appearing through the trees.

"Well, guess in a few minutes, all my heartache and problems will cease to exist. I cannot say that I will miss my life, but I will miss those with whom I have had the pleasure of knowing."

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir frantically asked noticing that both carts had come to a stop in front of the Helgan Keep.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go, shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us" Ralof said as he and Gunjar proceeded to get off the cart.

"No wait! I'm not a rebel." Lokir said frantically as he reluctantly got off the cart.

"Face your death with courage, thief!" Ralof said as the lines to the executioners block began to form.

"You've got to tell them, I am not with you. This is a mistake!" Lokir said frantically as he saw the Imperial guards and Headsman approach the cutting block.

"All prisoners will approach the block when their name is called!" The Imperial officer presiding over the execution yelled as she readied to have today's business finished.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" Hadvar stated reading the names off the list.

"The Empire and their dammed lists" Ralf stated with disgust.

"Ralof of Riverwood"

"Gunjar Shield-Arm"

Within a few minutes, all of the prisoners accounted for and headed to the block to face execution.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgan calls you a hero, but a hero doesn't use the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos. The Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Tullius finished as the first prisoner called up to the block.

"As fearless in death as he was in life" Ralof said solemnly as the next Prisoner was called.

"Next prisoner" Ordered the captain

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar said as Gunjar proceeded to approach the block and stopped in front of it to be forcibly pushed down into the execution position.

'So, this is how I am going to die. I guess I always thought that I would die of old age with Elisif at my side, gods, life really is unfair'. Gunjar thought as a roar was heard from over the mountains.

"There it is again, did you hear that?" Hadvar asked uneasy over the ominous noise.

As the headsman readied his axe to decapitate Gunjar in a quick swing, a massive black object appeared over the mountain heading straight for Helgan.

"Sentries, what do you see!" Ordered the captain as the massive creature landed on the keeps tower.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" Tullius asked afraid of the answer he would get.

"DRAGON!" shouted a Stormclaok.

"**Fus Roh Dah" **the massive black object shouted as Gunjar was propelled backwords along with the headsman and several other prisoners and guards.

"**Strun Bah Qo" **The massive creature shouted again summoning a meteor storm upon Helgan that would without a doubt destroy the city and kill all of the inhabitants.

"Gunjar, come one, get up. The gods won't give us another chance." Ralof shouted to Gunjar to get him out of his stupor and guided him into a partially destroyed tower with the rest of the Stormcloaks.

"Lord Ulfric, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof frantically asked Ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down villages". Ulfric said as he observed the situation. "We have to leave, now!" He shouted to get all his available guards up and moving.

"Come Gunjar, through the tower. Go!" Ralof shouted as he and Gunjar proceeded up the tower just for the massive creature to crash through a wall in the side of the tower.

"**Yol Toor Shul" **Alduin shouted as fire spewed forth from his mouth and turned the nearest soldier to nothing but ashes.

"Jump through the roof, we'll meet you on the other side". Ralof shouted as he and his brother in arms pushed Gunjar through the hole in the tower.

"Hamming, you need to get over here now!" Hadvar shouted as the massive black dragon landed in front of Hamming's father.

"That a boy, you're doing great". Hadvar said as Hamming ran behind the destroyed Inn.

"Shit, Torolf" Hadvar shouted shielding Hammings eyes from witnessing his father being devoured by the dragon.

"You're still alive prisoner. Stay with me if you want to stay that way." Hadvar said as Gunjar took shelter in the Imperial position. As soon as the dragon took off, Hadvar and Gunjar

"So, where are we going to hide from that monstrosity?" Gunjar asked as he eyed the sky looking for where that Dragon went.

"We have to head to the keep. It is our only chance, General Tullius and the others should be closing in on the Keep as we speak. As for you being a Stormcloak, I don't think that matters at the moment as there are bigger problems than Ulfric's rebellion." Hadvar stated as he was preparing his weapon for if that dragon ever decided to give him its undivided attention.

**End**

**Post notes: **I intended for there to be more angst between Gunjar and Elisif, but lost power and lost all my data of the dialog between the two.


	2. Unbount Pt 2

**Authors note**: After this chapter, it is my intention to update the story every week from the day that the chapter was published.

The once proud city of Helgan, nothing but a smoking ruin now due to the ongoing dragon attack. The smell of blood, burnt flesh, and death perforated the senses of every surviving sole in the city, currently fighting for their lives against the massive black dragon.

"Into the keep Hadvar, we are leaving this gods forsaken place". General Tullius ordered as the remaining defenders and his guard

"Yes sir General Tullius. We have to make it to the keep prisoner; it is our only hope of surviving." Hadvar stated as he and the prisoner ran through the barbican protecting the Keep and running into the other Stormcloak survivors.

"I am sorry Hadvar, but I have to rejoin my friends and comrades. Gods guide you out of this place, and pray that our next meeting is not during war."

"Gods guide you too." Hadvar stated as he ran towards Tullius guard and Gunjar, Ralof, and the rest of the survivors with them retreated into the keep.

The dreary and depressing feel of inside of Helgan's keep mixed with the moister that many of the massive stone buildings tend to build up in Skyrim's harsh climate had weathered the old stone facades that once adorned the walls, and the flags to prematurely start disintegrating from the bottom up.

"Gunjar, come here so that I can get those bindings off of you." Ralof said as he pulled out a small iron dagger that he always carried in his boot.

"Right." Gunjar said walking towards Ralof whom then proceeded to cut the bindings freeing Gunjar's hands.

"Thank you brother, now let's get out of here," Gunjar said walking towards the gate. "Damn, the gate is locked; we need to find the key Ralof." Gunjar continued when he and Ralof heard footsteps approaching from the garrison.

"You hear that, we need to hide in the shadows." Ralof said as he took one side of the door and Gunjar took the opposite side of Ralof.

As the two unknown people ran down the hall towards the main hall of the keep, both Gunjar and Ralof were wondering if they were either friend, foe, or some neutral civilians that were lucky and managed to get into shelter from the dragon.

"Get that door open auxiliary, we need to evacuate the castle garrison and report back to Castle Dour is Solitude." The unknown voice ordered as the auxiliary pulled the chain that lowered the gate.

"Yes captain." The auxiliary replied.

"Imperials." Ralof hushed as he used hand signs to communicate to Gunjar signaling that he would take the auxiliary and Gunjar would take on the captain.

As the defensive gate begun to lower allowing entrance to both the main hall and the garrison, Ralof and Gunjar both drew their hand axes to prepare to the fight.

"For Ulfric!" Ralof yelled as the pair stepped through the gate.

"For Skyrim!" Gunjar yelled as Ralof's unexpected attack quickly cut the auxiliary down, the captain however was ready.

"You rebels are going to wish that the dragon never showed up when I am finished you." The Imperial captain said as she not only drew her sword, but also whispered some incoherent ramblings as she begun to strike.

The melee between Gunjar and the Imperial Captain lasted a good couple of minutes until the captain lost her footing, and slashed across the abdomen spelling portions of her intestines, and incoherently saying something.

"Well Gunjar, that didn't last long, and here I thought I would have had to bail your lazy arse out as soon as the captain got into melee with you." Ralof laughed as he plucked the key from the captain's mutilated abdomen.

"Very funny Ralof, anyways, did you find the key?" Gunjar asked as he walked towards the gate that lead down to the basement to the keep.

"Right here, let's get out of here." Ralof said as he unlocked the gate with the blood soaked key.

"Right behind you Gunjar, and try not to trip on anything this time. I do not want to have to drag your heavy arse out of this keep like we did at Frostman Keep." Ralof said much to Gunjar's detriment.

"Keep close; don't know if we are going to run into any Imperial dogs down here." Gunjar said as he unsheathed his favorite war axe.

"Right behind you." Ralof said as he and Gunjar proceeded down the stairs and into a small storeroom.

"Shush, you hear that? Imperials!" Gunjar said as he surveyed the surroundings to find that the only way through was by fighting the Imperials.

"On three, we attack." Ralof said as he counted down.

"For Skyrim!" Both yelled as their axes caught the two imperials by surprise and quickly dispatched them before they could even counter.

"Is it me, or were those Imperials really easy to dispatch?" Gunjar asked getting a silent nod from Ralof. The two the proceeded down the hall into the torturer chamber.

**Several hours later.**

Gunjar and Ralof were coming to the end of the cave in which their freedom was guaranteed.

"Finally, I can see the light at the end of this cave." Gunjar noted, as the blinding light was intense.

"By the nine, look out!" Ralof shouted as he pulled Gunjar by his harness out of the way of a falling stalagmite. "WE need to leave out of here, now! The cave is collapsing!". Ralof continued as he and Gunjar ran as fast as they could towards the entrence and exit to the cave.

The outside of the cave was fairly open with a great view on Bleak Falls Barrow. The air was cold and crisp, with hints of death, smoke, and ruin from Helgan that was less than three miles away. As the two exited the cave, they caught notice of the massive dragon as it flew over their position, and headed towards Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Looks like it's gone for good this time." Ralof commented as he was watching the massive black object continue to get obscured by the horizon.

"I don't think we should wait around, no telling when the Imperial's will find out what has transpired in Helgan, they are sure to send patrols to find any survivors." Gunjar commented as he proceeded to leave with Ralof fallowing close behind.

"The nearest town from here is Riverwood. I think it's best to split up, and to avoid any other survivors until we are in Riverwood." Ralof said as he and Gunjar parted ways

**End notes: ** I just wanted to thank MasterAssassinsScrolls for your helpful review.


End file.
